


Αγαπημένους

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rook doesn't believe himself worthy.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Αγαπημένους

**Author's Note:**

> * might add more if I scrounge up inspiration.

Rook squeezed his eyes shut, a sob dancing in his throat, he felt his skin prickle with fear. His arms clutched at each other, he was curled inwards like an insolent child. He tugged his head down and felt a cry bubble past his lips, _whywhywhy_.

Panic grips at his stomach, a nauseating feeling settling there. Pain shoots up his arm, engraving the name of his chosen into his very being and tying his soul to another, who will complete him. Writing that will stabilise him when he is angry, sad, pained, greedy, wrathful.

He doesn't deserve it, Rook isn't supposed to be loved. Rook is evil incarnate, the antichrist, he's a murderer, his mom would still be alive if he weren't born. If only he had been aborted, suffocated, stabbed, shot, _killedkilledkilled_.

Another burst of agony had him snapping his eyes open, crying out for mercy, hoarsely begging for the gods to cease. Rook writhed as the ink of his intended stitched into his skin, only the surname was left.

The last letter felt molten, absolute misery that tore into his being, Rook prayed for death to sweep him away to hell and sweet nothingness. _Pleasepleaseplease_.

When it ended he didn't even notice, too caught up in self-pity and the after waves of his suffering. The name was sort, simple and easy to remember, written in neat cursive and standing out like a scar on his milky skin.

**_'Joseph Seed.'_ **


End file.
